Benutzer:Grünfell
Willkommen ! Das ist meine Benutzerseite! Alter: Unbekannt Voller Namen: Unbekannt Hobbys: Alles was gibts * White House Down Wiki (Grünfell) * Jedipedia (unbekannt) * Warrior Cats mit rpg Wiki (Inaktiv) (Wirbelsturm) * RPG Star Wars Wiki (Staubflug) * Englisches WaCa Wiki (unbekannt) * Waffen Wiki (Twneable) Die Vereinigten Staaten (offiziell Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika (englisch United States of America), sind ein 50 Bundesstaaten umfassender demokratischer Staat in Nordamerika, wobei Hawaii und kleinere Außengebiete im Pazifik, beziehungsweise in der Karibik liegen. Die Hauptstadt ist Washington D.C, die größte Stadt New York.thumb|328px Die Vereinigten Staaten sind der drittgrößte Staat der Erde gemessen an der Fläche von 9,83 Millionen Quadratkilometern (nach Russland und Kanada) und gemessen an der Bevölkerung von etwa 314 Millionen Einwohnern (nach China und Indien). Bedingt durch die Einwanderung von Menschen aus einer Vielzahl von Ländern sind die Vereinigten Staaten eines der ethnisch diversesten und multikulturellsten Länder der Erde. Die Vereinigten Staaten weisen auch eine sehr hohe geographische und klimatische Diversität auf – mit Lebensräumen wie Bergen und Ebenen, Wäldern und Wüsten, die eine große Vielfalt an Tier- und Pflanzenarten beherbergen. Am Tag seiner Amtseinführung ließ Obama alle noch nicht in Kraft getretenen Verordnungen seines Vorgängers aussetzen. Zudem ließ er die laufenden Militärgerichtsverfahren gegen Insassen des Gefangenenlagers Guantanamo für 120 Tage aussetzen, was als Beginn der Auflösung des Lagers gewertet wurde. Zudem sagte er zu, binnen 18 Monaten die Truppen aus dem Irak abzuziehen. Insgesamt setzt er stärker auf Diplomatie als auf Konfrontation, hält aber an einer Fortsetzung des Einsatzes in Afghanistan fest. Der Friedensnobelpreis 2009 '''ging an Barack Obama, was sowohl zu einem enormen medialen Interesse als auch heftigen Kontroversen führte. Am 19. Dezember 2009 beschloss die Obama-Regierung den größten Verteidigungsetat der US-Geschichte in Höhe von 636,3 Milliarden US-Dollar, was gegenüber Obamas Vorgänger George W. Bush noch einmal eine Anhebung bedeutete. Die '''Streitkräfte der Vereinigten Staaten (offizielle englische Bezeichnung: United States Armed Forces, inoffiziell meist US military) sind das Militär der USA, ein zentrales Instrument der Außenpolitik der Vereinigten Staaten und für die Hegemonialstellung des Landes von entscheidender Bedeutung. Sie bestehen aus fünf Teilstreitkräften − US Army, US Air Force, US Navy, US Marine Corps und United States Coast Guard − und stellen seit Jahrzehnten die am besten ausgestattete und personell nach der Volksbefreiungsarmee der Volksrepublik China zweitgrößte Militärmacht der Welt dar. Gott schütze Amerika! Du möchtest mehr über das Militär erfahren? Dann besuche meinen neuen YouTube Kanal. The Marine Ein Programmfehler oder Softwarefehler oder Software-Anomalie, häufig auch Bug (wörtlich: Käfer) genannt, bezeichnet im Allgemeinen ein Fehlverhalten von Computerprogrammen. Dies tritt auf, wenn der Programmierer eine bestimmte Festlegung der Spezifikation nicht oder falsch umgesetzt hat, oder wenn die Laufzeitumgebung fehlerhaft bzw. anders als erwartet arbeitet. Weiterhin können auch Unvollständigkeit, Ungenauigkeit oder Mehrdeutigkeiten in der Spezifikation des Programms zu „Fehlern“ führen. Das Wort bug bedeutet im Englischen eigentlich „Käfer, Wanze.“ Im Jargon amerikanischer Ingenieure ist seit dem späten 19. Jahrhundert die Bedeutung „Fehlfunktion“ oder auch „Konstruktionsfehler“ bezeugt; diesem Wortgebrauch liegt die (scherzhafte) Vorstellung zugrunde, dass sich kleines Krabbelvieh am Getriebe, der Leitung usw. zu schaffen macht. Grace Hopper (Informatikerin und Computerpionieren der US Navy Reserve) verbreitete die Geschichte, dass am 9. September 1945 eine Motte in einem Relais des Computers Mark II Aiken Relay Calculator zu einer Fehlfunktion führte. Die Motte wurde entfernt, in das Logbuch geklebt und mit folgender Notiz versehen: “''First actual case of bug being found.” (deutsch: „Das erste Mal, dass tatsächlich ein ‚Käfer‘ gefunden wurde.“). Die Legende der Begriffsfindung hält sich hartnäckig, obwohl die Logbuch-Eintragung gerade darauf verweist, dass der Begriff schon zuvor gängig war. Zudem irrte Grace Hopper sich hinsichtlich des Jahres: Der Vorfall ereignete sich tatsächlich am 9. September 1947. War Bug (wörtlich: Krieg Käfer) ist eine Art Virus die nur der Benutzer Grünfell hat. Es ist ein Krieg zwischen den Benutzer und den Käfern, der 2014 begann und bis jetzt noch immer tobt. Nach Angaben des Benutzers gab es auf Seiten des Benutzers zwar weniger Verluste, aber die Käfer konnten bis heute noch immer nicht gestoppt werden, weil sie zu viele sind. Der Virus konnte sich zwar auf weitere Benutzer verbreiten, wurde aber meistens sofort vernichtet. Bis heute ist unklar, wo der Virus herkommt oder warum er nur genau den Benutzer Grünfell angreift. Wenn du bis jetzt noch immer nicht vom Virus infiziert bist, hast du echt Glück gehabt. :'D #Feuerstern #Graustreif #Sandsturm #Blaustern #Schneepelz #CoD MW2 #PayDay 2 #Need for Speed Rivals #Garry's Mod #Need for Speed Most Wanted (2005) #Need for Speed Hot Pursuit #Max Payne 3 #FIFA 14 #Star Wars - Battlefront II #Broforce #22 Jump Street #Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation #James Bond Spectre #World Invasion: Battle Los Angeles #Battleship #Transformers #Star Wars Episode 7: Das Erwachen der Macht #Big Mama's House #Transformers 3 #White House Down #The Mentalist (beschte *O*) #House of Cards #How i met your mother #The Big Bang Theory #Band of Brothers 266035.jpg Die Bestimmung.jpg Megalodon.jpg 10425514_10152753715050719_8831855410051151709_n.jpg 10649801_10152752404265719_3683940912024819048_n.jpg '''Danke, dass du meine Profilseite besucht hast. Bis zum nächsten Mal und bugfreie Tage. Abtreten!' 13:08, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC)